YouTube
Youtube is a video sharing website on which users can upload and share videos. Three former PayPal employees created YouTube in February 2005. In November 2006, YouTube, LLC was bought by Google Inc. for $1.65 billion, and is now operated as a subsidiary of Google. (fromWikipedia.org) Youtube is an example of Web 2.0, a label that is meant to give a loose definition to what the current incarnation of the internet, which is characterized by user-created and user-managed content. Before Youtube, in 2005, there were few easy methods available for ordinary computer users who wanted to post videos online. However, Youtube's easy interface allowed for anyone with an internet connection to post their information. Youtube has made video content one of the most important parts of internet culture. Youtube's overall social media impact has been huge. Without Youtube, think about how we would watch funny videos, give examples in presentations and be able to post videos. Youtube has impacted all of our lives and improved functionalities of the internet and the ability for users to generate information for the world. (fromWikipedia.org) YouTube is headquarterd in San Bruno, CA. Most of the content on YouTube has been uploaded by individuals, although media corporations including CBS, BBC, Vevo and other organizations offer some of their material via the site, as part of the YouTube partnership program. Popular uses of YouTube:thumb|right|300px|An example of a Youtube video, created and posted by the satirical website, theOnion. Youtube is used for various purposes, and one of the most popular uses is video blogging. Almost every page, whether intended for educational purposes or not can be considered a form of blog. This is done by every day people who post experiences with their digital cameras. Another popular use is for music, which hundreds of every day users post videos with songs, just to make it available on the internet for the public to listen to. A third popular is for advertising. Many companies not only post their commercials or blogs on YouTube, but they also use viral videos to place advertisements before the video actually plays. Youtube is also a good way to watch music videos online. Many users of youtube upload the music videos onto the site so viewers can see the new videos. In addition to music videos, youtube can be used for academic purposes as well. Searching videos on animals, presidents, or even science can be helpful. Youtube is a great way to look for videos online! Some critisms of YouTube: YouTube has been criticized for failing to ensure that uploaded videos comply with the law of copyright. And sadly, Viacom, Mediaset and others have filed lawsuits against YouTube, claiming that it has done too little to prevent the uploading of copyrighted material. YouTube has also come under fire in other terms of copyrighted information. Other sites have recently been created to simply import meida files to a users computer from youtube. It's no end in site for sites such as these but I must say that it may come in handy at times: listentoyoutube.com -Shiner Did you know that you can follow YouTube on Twitter? If you are a Twitter user and a Youtube fan check it out here: Youtube on Twitter Also being in Com 314, Presentational Speaking, I have learned and used youTube more than ever. I actually did a project soley based on this technology and how it has affected society and its interconnectedness. It is truly amazing to see this website literally form from a garage into such a worldwide phenomena. One of the interesting facets we explored however, was the degree to which YouTube shares explicit information and videos. Some of the content is indeed risque and needing to be filtered. But, is that the creator's job or societies? I find that YouTube can not only be really fun and entertaining, but also educational. Freshman year, I used YouTube during a speech and powerpoint presentation to show informational videos to the class. The videos helped my visually demonstrate things that were hard to describe with words. YouTube should be taken more seriously in the corporate world for meetings, etc. Does anyone know if there is any section on YouTube for business purposes? Lately, Youtube has been using ads that run before videos as a revenue source. The growth of the site has made it diffucult to make money, so this is one of their newest steps. Youtube is an online community that is a great resource for all. There are instructional videos for almost anything you can think of. My favorite channels to watch on Youtube are the "Makeup Guru" Channels. On these channels I can watch reviews on products and learn different ways of applying makeup looks. A popular Youtube channel will get a profit because they are able to sell ad space on there channel and embed ads into each video. Their profit from advertisers are based on how many views each of their videos get. Popular Youtube channels will sometimes also get paid for each view. For each view they will get a set amount. Depending on how popular your Youtube channel is will determine how much your rate is.